Confessions and Complications
by CatTheHalfa
Summary: Ash visits a depressed Misty. Read the rest to find out more! Rated T for mention of cutting.


**So, this is my second Pokémon fanfic... if you want to check out my first one, it's called Eden. It's AshxOC. Anyway, I really hope you like this. I wrote it a long time ago, and was cleaning my room when I found one of my old writing notebooks.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

As the sixteen year-old put on his green fingerless gloves, Ash couldn't help but smile at the fact that he would be battling Cynthia.. _Cynthia_! This was his chance! All he had to do was beat her.. and he'd become a Pokémon master.

"Pika?" questioned Ash's little buddy. Ash turned and grinned at Pikachu.

"Yeah, I'm excited too, buddy."

Pikachu smiled. He was glad his trainer was so pumped for this. He knew Ash could do it. He had a lot of faith in him. But, he had to admit, Ash was a dense fellow, so it took a bit to get him to remember his friends and family would need to be seen before he left. Especially Misty.

Ash's feelings for Misty, and vise versa, were so obvious. But Ash is too dense to realize it, and Misty hasn't built up the courage to say anything.

"Pika pi," Pikachu replied, suddenly very serious, as if to say, 'Remember everyone, Ash!'.

Ash nodded, and jumped to his feet. "You're right, Pikachu! We're gonna have to visit everyone before we leave. Mom, Professor Oak, Brock, Max, May, Dawn, Paul, Drew, Kenny..."

"Pi!" Pikachu responded angrily. Ash is way too dense sometimes.

Ash looked confused for a moment, but then knew who he was talking about.

"Misty?" he asked. Pikachu nodded.

Ash folded his arms across his chest and glared at the floor. "Why should I? Everyone knows she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, idiot," a deep voice boomed.

Ash froze for a second, then turned towards the voice.

"Paul? What are you doing here?"

"Correcting you," he said smoothly. "Misty certainly doesn't hate you."

Ash snorted. "Yes, she does. Ever since she met Daniel," he spat the name, "she hasn't spoken to me."

Paul rolled his eyes. "You dimwit, you haven't been talking to her! Daniel isn't her boyfriend. He's her long lost brother."

"Oh.." Ash trailed off, realization setting in for once. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah, you are."

Ash sighed. "Why did you come here to talk about Misty anyway?"

Paul's face became sad. "She's depressed," he muttered.

Ash looked up. "What..?"

He nodded. "Ever since you stopped contact with her. Ash, she's locked herself in her room. Nobody can get her out. Not her sisters, not Brock, Dawn, Max, May, Drew, me, her Pokémon..." Paul shook his head. "That's why I came her. I was thinking you could help."

Ash nodded, face sullen. "Of course I'll help. She's my best friend."

He turned towards Pikachu. "Ready, buddy?" Pikachu just nodded.

"Alright. Charizard, I choose you!"

The huge dragon appeared out of its Pokeball, growling.

"Charizard, I need you to take Paul, Pikachu, and me to Misty's," Ash said. Charizard nodded as the three got on board.

"Misty, here we come," Ash said determinedly.

* * *

**Ash POV**

"C'mon, Charizard; just a little farther!" I shouted to him.

Thinking about Misty, I froze, my blood going cold. Oh God, what if she did something to herself?!

I sighed in relief as I saw the Cerulean Gym in front of us.

I jumped off of Charizard, and ran to the gym doors, Paul and Pikachu at my heels.

I yanked open the doors and saw Brock, Dawn, Max, May, and Drew.

"Ash!" Max yelled.

"Shh!" Paul replied.

"Where's Misty's room?" I asked May.

"First room to the right," she said.

I walked over and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I heard Misty yell.

I tested the doorknob; it wasn't locked. So I walked in, and shut the door behind me.

"Daisy, I said go awa-" she had lifted her head. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was white.

She gasped. "A-Ash?" she mumbled.

I smiled sadly. "Yeah," I whispered. "Hey."

Her tears didn't slow. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

My smile faded. "I-I was-"

"Don't even bother," she said.

"Misty, I-"

"Why are you even here? If I'm supposedly your _best friend_, why did you stop talking to me? Why do you even want to see me? Why do you even want to be my friend? Why did you-"

To say I was getting aggravated was an understatement. "Because I'm in love with you!" I shouted.

And for once in her life, Misty was speechless. I walked over and sat next to her. Her arms and wrists had red lines all over them.

"Misty, what did you _do_?"

She looked down, then looked away. "I-I don't know... I-I wasn't thinking..."

I took her wrists in my hands and she looked up at me. I stared right into her eyes. "You need to promise me that you'll never do this to yourself again," I told her boldly.

She nodded. "Only if you promise me something first."

"Anything."

"Never leave or lose contact with me again."

I pulled her into a tight hug. I stroked her hair as she cried into my chest. "I promise," I whispered, then kissed her cheek.

"Oh, and Ash?" she asked as she looked up into my eyes. Hers were shining with amusement.

"Hmm?"

"You missed," she said smirking. I looked at her confused, and with that she captured her lips with mine, and I melted into it. I kissed her with passion and love.

She pulled away and smiled at me.

"It's about time!" Brock said from the doorway.

* * *

**Yep... as I said, I wrote this a few years ago, so I apologize for the bad writing skills.**

**Review!**


End file.
